


Wheezy's Secret

by WeaselTrash



Category: Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Non-Binary Wheezy, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaselTrash/pseuds/WeaselTrash
Summary: Greasy wants to found out his friend's gender, so he decides to ask.
Kudos: 1





	Wheezy's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sucks but enjoy anyway! :D

"Can you just tell me amigo?"

"No."

Wheezy blew out the smoke ring as they continued. "Leave me alone."

"I'm not gonna leave you alone until you tell me." Greasy smirked as he got closer, causing Wheezy to softly push him out of their personal space.

They were on the couch just watching the show when Greasy asked Wheezy the question. They were still refusing to give out the answer.

"Come on tell me already! I promise I won't tell no one."

Wheezy signed, they knew he wasn't going to leave them alone.

"Fine...pause the T.V."

Greasy did what he was asked and waited for them to respond. "Okay what was the question again? I kinda forgot what it was."

"I asked if you're actually a girl, like, your voice sounds female to me."

Wheezy was silent till Greasy spoke again. "I'm just asking, I know boss and the others think you're a boy because of your outfit..."

"I'm Non Binary." Wheezy finally told him.

"What's dat?" Greasy questioned.

"It's when you don't identify yourself as a boy or a girl." Wheezy explained to him, lighting the cigarette they were holding.

"Wow, I've heard dat word before. " Greasy said as he turned away from Wheezy. "I should tell the judge about this."

"Hey I heard that!" Wheezy grabbed Greasy's collar from the behind and met his eyes. "It's a secret okay? I think the others won't understand it."

"Fine amigo, as promised, now let go of me."

The End


End file.
